tiriseafandomcom-20200216-history
Timmeron Brasshand Nikotos
"I am a fancy Gnome." -actual quote?! __TOC__ Quick Facts * Full Name: Timmeron Brasshand Nikotos * Sex: Male * Race: Gnome * Age: 27 years old * Homeland: Kazamara * Class: Mage * Alignment: Neutral * Family: ** Grandfather: Lord Eduador Shamblefix Nikotos ** Father: Jusifus Eagleye Nikotos ** Mother: Schaiera Springshine Nikotos ** Siblings: Doctor Katrinka Starsteer Pattonpommel (sister), Eduador Neverglitch Nikotos (brother), Keverik Silvertongue Nikotos (brother), Keinan Sunsteady Nikotos (brother) ** And a bunch of Aunts and Uncles and maybe Maternal Grandparents? ** Also a Niece: Valeriel Nikotos Pattonpommel Appearance Stands at a rather average height of 3’4,” with a fit but unimpressive build (his lifestyle could be described as “semi-active.”) Darkish olive skin, straight dark brown hair slicked back, gently curling mustache and pointed goatee coming just off the chin. The golden-orange eyes he shares with his siblings rest underneath large, circular, gold-rimmed spectacles. Some light tattooing is visible on his cheekbones and his forehead, though there are more on his body under his clothes. His right arm is mechanical, the brass hand for which he is named. The seams on its surface glow visibly blue when he overexerts his strength physically or magically. He's pretty wealthy, so his clothes are pretty nice. He most often wears purple, occasionally red. Personality Timmeron is bordering on good aligned. He was brought up to care about progressive politics, the struggles of the poor and common man, and to oppose socioeconomic inequalities. He likes people, and he’s pretty friendly. His primary drive has always been towards gaining knowledge, however. He views himself as a scientist, and is always trying to analyze and understand magic better (he’s mostly made his peace with the fact that he wasn’t cut out to be an artificer, a somewhat more respected profession in Gnomish society, but it still makes him a little self-conscious.) Even more so, though, he wants to know more about the world and the people in it. He loves to travel and experience new things, and has an insatiable curiosity when faced with something new. (This has led to a poor sense of boundaries, as he wants to learn everything he can about the interesting individuals he meets.) He also has a love of more abstract studies, like philosophy and poetry. Going hand-in-hand with Timmeron’s drive for experiencing new things for the sake of knowledge is his drive for experiencing new things for the sake of the experience. He is not free of that gnomish hedonism, and is far more fun-loving than the stuffy academic many imagine mages to be. He also loves pretty things. History Being the youngest child of a relatively young Noble House, Timmeron felt little pressure to bring honor to the family name. He did keep up with his family’s tradition of going into arcane studies, but aside from that he was pretty free to follow his own path. He decided he wanted to see what more there was to life outside of his family and his city, and spent his University days traveling the world, taking the second name Farseer. He studied for two years in the Coral Isles, then for two years at Diffryn Caidris. A natural intelligence made passing his studies easy, though he coasted for a time rather than working to excel; he valued the gained experience over the book-study. Thus he became a student of the great philosophers and poets of Tirisea, and a more than competent mage besides, but never mastered practical application of his skills. Finally, having gone on many misadventures in fantastic new countries, he decided he should spend at least one year studying at a Gnomish University (continuing education in Kazamara is typically 5 years.) Sometime after leaving Diffryn Caidris, Timmeron somehow lost his right arm. Although normally an open person, he has been evasive about the specifics, as though the experience was too traumatic, or he was too ashamed. He has variously claimed "it needed to be amputated," "there was an accident," and "my fiancée did it." In any case, it was replaced with a state-of-the-art magitech prosthetic, prompting him to change him name to Brasshand. After graduation, Timmeron took up working for his father, who could always use another skilled mage doing research work. Sometimes work even required travel, which Timmeron was always happy to do, still very much enjoying it despite the life he was beginning to build in Lexandaria. He learned knew things from foreign mages with unusual areas of study, dealt politics with foreign dignitaries, and obtained those rare magical artifacts that Kazamara was unable to reproduce. He loves his work and is will be happy to return to it, but was all to eager for the once-in-a-lifetime chance to be chosen to question Astor. After all, work will still be waiting when he returns. How long could this journey possibly take?Category:Characters Category:Party Members (past and present)